


Voodoo Dreams

by dsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files, due South
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-08
Updated: 1999-05-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This story is a sequel toVoodoo Magic.





	Voodoo Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Voodoo Dreams

Disclaimer: Fox Network, Alliance and Columbia/Tristar Are the proud   
owners of the X-Files, dS and Early Edition.  
BAM!!! This is the sequel to Voodoo Magic. Read it first! Thank you   
kindly.  
  


## Voodoo Dreams

  
FBI Special Agent Dana Scully narrowed her eyes at her partner. "I think   
you're getting a little too carried away with this Voodoo thing, Mulder."   
She stated. "Really! Voodoo doesn't really exist. least of all Voodoo   
dolls! They don't work!"  
  
"I had a dream last night Scully. About Her." Mulder's frown deepened.  
"Her?" Scully sighed, irritated.  
  
"The murderess."  
  
"We have no proof that she's female! C'mon Mulder. Get a grip!"  
  
"I saw her. I saw... things, objects. I can't explain it."  
  
*But you can!*  
  
Mulder shook his head to try rid himself of the voice. He'd had it for a   
week now.  
  
*Come on now, Fox. Don't be a fool. Tell your lovely partner about it.*  
  
"Uhhh... There was blood and dolls. Little dolls covered with it. The   
dolls were detailed, they had all their features, perfect, OH GOD!"   
Mulder held his head and collapsed to the floor of the hotel room.  
The dream flooded back to him in a wash of fear.  
  
~The clock rang on the wall, the wall was black as night. All around the   
room, he could see statuettes of women, lifelike. The tiny replicas of   
poor victims began to bleed. Mulder looked from one to another. He knew   
these people, but he couldn't place them. One on the dolls was familiar,   
Scully! He saw a shadow appear out of the blackness of the wall. It came   
to him, held him down! He couldn't breathe. The shadow-now a woman   
snarled in his face...~  
  
Mulder trembled and curled up on the floor, his face ashen. "Scully... I   
can't... can't stop it. She's gonna get us all!" he muttered.  
  
Scully crouched beside him. She had had no idea what he was going though   
untill then. he'd seemed distant and edgy when they'd first arrived, but   
never like this. "Mulder? Relax. Shhh, shhhh." She held his head gently   
in her arms. His face was leaden with sweat.  
  
Mulder shuddered. "She's gonna hurt you. I saw a doll of you, Scully.   
I..." Mulder stopped and tried to get up, but he was shaking so much, it   
seemed impossible.  
  
"Relax... there's no hurry. You saw a doll of me? It was a dream, Mulder.   
It wasn't real, alright?" Scully didn't sound too sure anymore.  
  
~  
Ray Kowalski rubbed his temples. God! He hated cases like these.   
Inexplicable. *Hell, if I can't get though this alone, I hope someone   
else will help me.* He knew who the someone else was.   
  
Fraser.  
  
He needed the mountie more than ever before and he hoped Fraser realised   
that soon. The case seemed like a endless stream of papers, files and   
victims.  
  
If Vecchio would come back, then things would be different.  
  
"Ray? I've gotta new file on the Voodoo Case. Similar victims were found   
in New York, all the details are inside." Elaine said, walking up to his   
desk.  
  
"I don't want it. I'm sick to death of this case. It's been two weeks   
without any clues or suspects. Those damn Feds aren't helping either!"  
Ray complained, though he took the file in any case.  
  
He flipped through it glancing at the explicit pictures. "Hell! What   
kind of a person are we dealing with here?" He muttered.  
  
~  
Benton Fraser sat down by his desk with a tired sigh. The strain of   
these past two weeks was beginning to show on his handsome features. It   
didn't help that Thatcher didn't understand him. She didn't see why they   
had to solve this, why he was so involved in the case. Thank God for   
Jordan Mackenzie.  
  
Thatcher's "good friend" was there for him and helped extensively with a   
lot of things. The other mountie knew a surprising amount about this   
kind of work, more than Ray. She did not spend any time with Thatcher,   
but prefered to be with him. Fraser was glad. He needed her, just like   
he needed Ray.  
  
Dief looked up at his weary owner. He whined and rested his head by   
Fraser's feet.  
  
"It's okay Dief. Ray's here. Jord's here. We'll be fine." Fraser   
attempted to lighten himself up.  
  
Jordan walked in then. She had frown on her slender face and her pale   
eyes were troubled. "This 'case' has put strain on all of us, Benny. I   
saw those two agents now. Mulder looked terrible! His face was pale, he   
had rings under his eyes and he looked so restless." She sighed.  
  
"Ray's having trouble, too. I don't think it's the acutal case, Jord."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"I think it's the idea of it. Knowing that people can do this without   
any... hint. I mean we can't even find any sign that the person had   
actully been near the victim."  
  
"You believe this Voodoo theory?" Jordan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know what to believe anymore." Fraser looked back down at his   
paperwork, a sign that Jordan understood.  
  
She walked out of his small office and left him alone with Dief and his   
thoughts.  
  
~  
Gary Hobbson ficked through the paper, irritably."I wish I could   
understand this!" He moaned. "The paper's left no clue about this Voodoo   
Murder. Only that there've been two more murders".  
  
"Don't be too surprised Gar." Chuck said. "You'll find out soon enough."  
  
End of Segment 2.  



End file.
